


Supernature Law 超自然法則

by EvaLee7521



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvaLee7521/pseuds/EvaLee7521
Summary: 麥考羅夫特一開始在自己毫不知情的情況下向葛雷格里尋求了協助而那之後這成了常態甚至把故事帶向了另一種結局
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Supernature Law 超自然法則

葛雷格里第一次見到麥考羅夫特這人，是在他認識夏洛克的第一天午夜。  
他悄無聲息地出現在蘇格蘭場的地下停車場裡，姿態比他見過的任何鬼魅都還要更嚇人。  
麥考羅夫特再見到他的第一個動作是點點頭，然後一句簡單的「探長」。  
葛雷格里看著他，然後一聲不吭的走過去。  
他走近得直到離他只有一步之遙，才停下了自己的腳步。  
然後驀地，葛雷格里伸出手抓向了他。  
這情節變化得太快太戲劇化，麥考羅夫特一時之間竟也來不及反應。等到他反應過來時，葛雷格里已經又退離了他三步，手上疑似抓著個……那是什麼東西？  
不，事實上是什麼也沒有。  
葛雷格里的手上什麼東西也沒有，可是他的姿勢卻像是抓著個什麼東西。他看見葛雷格里也轉頭盯著他手上的東西，然後隨手向後一丟。  
接著他雙手插進自己的風衣外套口袋，再看向麥考羅夫特。「我是驅魔師」。  
麥考羅夫特停頓了三秒，然後僵硬的點點頭。  
他知道，他在他的檔案上有讀到過。但這完全沒能解釋他剛剛的行為帶給他的震撼。  
「只是個小東西，不必太在意。」葛雷格里微微笑地說。「看來你應該是屬於容易被跟隨的體質。」  
「常常身體僵硬或肩膀痠痛？」葛雷格里貼心的問。  
麥考羅夫特停頓了十秒，然後又是僵硬的點點頭。  
「那應該就是了。」葛雷格里也點點頭。「洗個熱水澡，或是泡個藥澡，會讓你好一點。」  
這次，麥考羅夫特沒有點頭。  
他他想起自己甚至還沒開始自我介紹。  
「別客氣了，麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯。你弟弟告訴過我你會來找我。你們真的很像。」  
「我是指假惺惺這點。」  
接著，葛雷格里揮揮手，瀟灑的從麥考羅夫特面前離開。  
這是他們第一次見面，誰都沒有想到，似乎這樣的事情就要變成常態。  
葛雷格里再次見到麥考羅夫特時，是半個月後的事情。  
這天他半夜到的家。  
似乎每次見到他都是在半夜吧？葛雷格里想著。  
他走在家兩百公尺外就看到門口的黑色轎車，轉過頭，果不其然的就看見了麥考羅夫特站在他大門旁。  
他的臉色看起來比上一次還要蒼白，拄著傘，整個人比殭屍還要僵硬。  
「滾出去。不然我把你打出去。」他站在階梯下，對著麥考羅夫特說。  
後者對他的話毫無反應，冰藍色瞳仁只是睜睜的看著他。  
葛雷格里走上階梯，猛的伸出右手掐住麥考羅夫特的脖子。他發出了窒息的聲音。接著，葛雷格里伸出左手，從麥考羅夫特的頸後拎出了東西。  
又一次的。  
麥考羅夫特在東西被拎出的瞬間軟下了身體，要不是葛雷格里很恰好的托住了他，他甚至就要跪倒在地面上了。  
想想都覺得痛。  
上半身幾乎是伏在葛雷格里的手上，麥考羅夫特用帶淚的眼角餘光瞟了一眼葛雷格里的左手。這次的似乎有點大，他心想。  
「站得起來嗎？」葛雷格里轉頭問。「我得處理一下這個東西。」他的頭朝自己的左手側了側。  
麥考羅夫特點點頭，使盡了吃奶的力氣才讓自己從他的臂彎中站起來。他讓自己背靠著牆，再用雨傘撐著自己不至於倒下。儘管他的身體累得像是剛跑完馬拉松，腦袋卻是再清楚不過。  
他看著葛雷格里拎著那個東西走下階梯，口中喃喃有詞。然後他頓下步伐，下一秒，他的左手放開，右手在瞬間拍向左手，接著，一陣黑煙自他雙掌間竄出，緩緩飄上天際。  
麥考羅夫特抿了抿唇，大概知道了那代表什麼意思。  
「你還好嗎？」葛雷格里走了回來，又是那個雙手插在風衣外套口袋的姿勢。  
麥考羅夫特點點頭。「只是需要時間休息一下。」  
葛雷格里也點點頭。「你撐太久了。應該早點來找我。」他拿出鑰匙打開自己家門。「走吧，進去休息一下。讓你的車在外頭等。」  
麥考羅夫特沒有抗拒他的熱心。他真的需要地方休息。  
「看來你不只是體質容易被跟隨而已。」葛雷格里在倒水給他時說。  
「職業災害的一種。」麥考羅夫特點頭道謝他的水，相當含蓄地回答道。  
「噗。」葛雷格里直接噴笑出聲。「第一次聽到有人這樣形容。」  
「你等一下，我去準備個東西給你。」  
麥考羅夫特微微挑了眉。  
他看著葛雷格里繞進去裡面房間，悉悉蘇蘇的聲音傳了出來。  
分鐘後，葛雷格里手上帶著個小信封出來。「這帶著。我用信封裝，你帶在身上比較不顯眼。」  
麥考羅夫特沒有接過。他只是揚眉眨著眼睛，用表情詢問著葛雷格里這是什麼意思。  
「護身符。最簡單的那種，花不了我幾分鐘，但對你來說效用會挺大的。」葛雷格里說得很平常。「如果你是考慮到其他方面的問題，那倒簡單，隨便給我點錢就好了。我收費不高。」  
「…你從當警察後就不接案了。」麥考羅夫特指出。  
「沒人說我不能重操舊業吧？」他笑出一口白牙。  
麥考羅夫特想了想，然後同意的點點頭。他接下葛雷格里手中的小信封，珍而重之地將之放在外套內袋中。  
「隨身攜帶，可以少點問題。」葛雷格里說。「希望這可以延長點你來見我的時間。」  
「希望如此。」麥考羅夫特相當順從地說。

這之後個幾個月，有幾次，葛雷格里在收工後的犯罪現場遠遠的看見過麥考羅夫特。他的臉色很正常，肢體似乎也沒有過度僵硬，看起來似乎還不錯。  
他再看向夏洛克，活蹦亂跳，一點也不像曾為此困擾過的樣子。他有點想問，不過話到嘴邊還是忍住了。天知道這會被夏洛克說成什麼樣子。  
「別想了，我沒有那種體質。」夏洛克忽然說。「麥考羅夫特是返祖現象。我們有一代祖先有這種體質。」  
「噢。」葛雷格里很聰明的不去問夏洛克到底怎麼知道他在想什麼的。「他一直都這樣嗎？」  
夏洛克怪異的看了他一眼。「我們在犯罪現場，你不問我有什麼線索，卻問我麥考羅夫特的身體狀況。」  
「所以你從今天開始彎了？」  
「什麼？」葛雷格里震驚。「沒有！」  
夏洛克也不搭理他，自顧自地又開始說：「兇手是個白人，身高超過六尺，蓄鬍，當過兵，或是現在正在服役。不富有，有點仇富心態，沒什麼朋友。」  
「還有，對。」夏洛克起身，居高臨下地盯著葛雷格里說：「麥考羅夫特從小就這樣。」  
「呃……」葛雷格里轉轉眼珠。「…我還沒抄到筆記。」  
「那是你的問題。」夏洛克轉身，大風衣戲劇地劃出一個大弧。「人都會心碎，雷斯垂德，關心不是好事。」  
「呃…」葛雷格里很想說好像已經來不及了，可是就算這麼和夏洛克說也沒用。他站在原地張了張口，然後看見另一位福爾摩斯朝他走來。  
「晚上好，探長。」麥考羅夫特站定在葛雷格里面前微笑地說。他的穿著優雅一如既往，態度一貫的彬彬有禮，看起來就是個紳士貴族。  
正常的那種。  
「呃、晚上好，福爾摩斯先生。」也不知道是不是因為剛剛夏洛克說的話，葛雷格里在這瞬間真有點不知道要怎麼稱呼對方。  
不過說起來，他好像也很少在這麼普通的狀況下和麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯說話。  
「鄙人得閒，又適逢晚餐時間，因此想冒昧問您是否得空一起共進晚餐？」麥考羅夫特用自認最完美的官腔詢問。「就當是，回禮。」  
他指的應該是護身符，葛雷格里心想。畢竟從上次之後，他也未曾從麥考羅夫特這裡收到過什麼東西。他點點頭，卻又抱歉的比了比自己的現場。「抱歉，工作中呢。」  
麥考羅夫特看了眼他比的方向，然後再拿出自己的懷錶看了眼。「無妨，我能等。」他依舊有禮地說。  
「那……好吧。」葛雷格里點點頭。他有點逃避似的移開自己看著麥考羅夫特的視線，然後小跑步地回了自己的現場。  
老天，他現在滿腦子都是夏洛克說他彎的那句話。  
半個小時後，葛雷格里和麥考羅夫特一同坐在了一間頗具隱密性的家庭式餐廳內。  
他們面對面坐著，麥考羅夫特正專心看著菜單，而葛雷格里則是專心看著菜單發呆。  
「有什麼不吃的？」麥考羅夫特問。  
「沒有。不挑食。」葛雷格里聳聳肩。  
「很好。」麥考羅夫特點點頭。「夏洛克可挑食了。每次給他點菜都是個大工程。」  
「噗。」葛雷格里差點沒噴出口中的水。「那是多久以前的事？」  
頭也不抬地，麥考羅夫特說：「我相信他至今未改。」  
「畢竟他的年齡也就停在七歲了。」  
葛雷格里頓了頓，然後點點頭。「也是。」  
之後，氣氛就好多了。似乎共同腹謗某人一直都是開啟話題炒熱氣氛的最佳方式。  
「你最近如何？」葛雷格里邊吃邊問。  
瞄了他一眼，麥考羅夫特直到嚥下口中的食物，才是說：「很好，多謝關心。」他頓了頓，又說：「謝謝你給我的那些建議。它們的確有用。」  
「對放鬆神經也有用。」葛雷格里補充說。  
「是的。」麥考羅夫特點點頭。「可惜我通常無法符合〝放鬆神經〞這條件。」  
「放心，我在看著夏洛克的時候也是這樣。」葛雷格里也點點頭。「總是要擔心他離開現場後是不是又跑到什麼會讓我心臟病發的地方。」  
「請容我指正，探長，你可沒有心臟病。」麥考羅夫特抿著笑說。  
「那是現在。」葛雷格里嚴肅道。「還有，叫我葛雷格吧。」  
「叫我的職銜會讓我以為我正在辦案。晚餐都變難吃了。」葛雷格里皺皺臉。  
「好的，葛雷格。」麥考羅夫特相當順從地喊了一句。他讓那個名字在他的舌尖轉了圈再吐出，就像是在品嚐一樣。  
葛雷格里微微挑了眉，似乎是注意到了這一點。  
而面對他的表情，麥考羅夫特也僅只是微微挑眉回應。  
誰也沒對這似乎有點曖昧的小插曲提出疑問，彷彿這在他們的張力遊戲中只是個微不足道的小過程。  
而事實證明，的確是如此。  
一個半月後，麥考羅夫特再次出現在葛雷格里的家門口。這一次，他可沒那麼超然自若了。他只看了他一眼，就爆了句粗口。  
「操你媽的！」  
麥考羅夫特幾乎是被他半拽著進家門的。他的臉色是前所未見的慘，白甚至透點黑，整個人軟得像是可以直接躺平在棺材裡。  
「該死的你到底招惹到誰？」葛雷格里將人一把丟進浴缸，打開熱水，一邊忙著拿藥草一邊嘴上不停罵著髒話。「這什麼深仇大恨要這樣搞？」  
麥考羅斯特僅存的意志還在。這一點意志撐著他讓他到了葛雷格里家門口，當然也撐著他等著葛雷格里回家。甚至是現在在浴缸里，他也聽得見葛雷格里罵的那些髒話。  
用一句話形容的話，大概是精彩絕倫吧。  
可惜他現在連笑的力氣都沒有了。  
「麥考羅夫特，睜眼。」正當他的意識準備徹底舉白旗投降時，他聽見了葛雷格里的聲音。他這才發現他的衣服已經被剝光了，所以這表示他剛剛已經昏過去一小段時間。他掙扎著想聽從葛雷格里的指令，可他發現自己做不到。  
葛雷格里看見麥考羅夫特囁嚅著雙唇，卻沒有睜開眼睛，忍不住嘆了一口氣。「你忍耐一下。」接著他伸出左手，直接翻開了他的眼皮。  
就在他眼皮被翻開的一瞬間，黑色的霧氣爭先恐後地從他眼中竄出，籠罩了整個浴室。「操！」葛雷格里再次咒罵。  
他改將左手放在麥考羅夫特的額頭，右手則是對著空氣中的黑霧念咒。接著空氣中的黑霧開始顫動，像波浪似的抖著。沒多久，黑霧聚成一個龍捲，向葛雷格里的右手衝去。「滾開！」他大吼一聲，右手猛的一抓，直接就將黑霧狠狠的抓在手中。  
「我是雷斯垂德家族的葛雷格里，葛雷夫是我的父親。告訴你的主人，麥考羅夫特在我的保護之下，誰都別想打他主意！」接著他手中一用力，黑霧直接消散於無形。  
與此同時，麥考羅夫特則是逸出一聲呻吟。  
「麥考羅夫特？」葛雷格里詢問。他放開自己的左手，將自己的耳朵貼在他的唇邊。「你想告訴我什麼？」  
麥考羅夫特的嘴唇顫動了許久，才終於是抖出了一個字。「……謝………」  
葛雷格里皺著眉頭笑了。「你真是個傻瓜。」他的左手再次摸上麥考羅夫特的額頭，並摩娑著他濕漉漉的髮。  
「睡吧，我顧著。」他再次加了熱水，讓水溫感覺更加舒適。「你需要休息。」

＊＊＊

次日，當麥考羅夫特醒來時，他依舊是在那個浴缸內。  
浴缸裡的水已經涼了，他卻不覺得冷。浴缸內滿滿的藥草，遮住了整個水面。他抓了一把起來看，卻也看不出個所以然。  
跟雜草沒什麼兩樣。  
「那些都是我從老家帶來的，這次全用光了。」葛雷格里的聲音從旁邊傳來，充滿了疲憊。  
麥考羅夫特抬頭看去，只見他坐在馬桶上，一手耙梳過自己的頭髮，眼睛都睜不開的樣子。接著他站起身，轉向洗手台，捧了些水胡亂的抹向了自己的臉。他隨手抓過一條毛巾擦著臉，然後才是看向麥考羅夫特。  
「覺得好多了？」他問。  
後者點點頭。  
他也跟著點點頭。「我去拿衣服給你。」  
分鐘後他回來，手上拿著的是他自己的衣服。「忍耐點，先穿我的衣服。別急著脫。」他交代著。  
麥考羅夫特挑了眉。  
葛雷格里張了張口，正在想怎麼講比較不彎。半晌後他放棄，說：「你身上得沾著些我的味道。畢竟我昨天才頂著我和我父親的名義向不知道哪個家族的哪個人宣戰，他們肯定會徹查我和你之間的關係。」  
味道。  
麥考羅夫特在心底琢磨了這兩個字。  
「……還有別的方法？」他詢問。  
葛雷格里看著他，轉了轉眼珠。「呃。」  
「嗯？」他催促著葛雷格里的答案。  
最後，他嘆了口氣，然後說：「當然，我們上床是最好的方法。」  
麥考羅夫特再次挑眉。  
果然他的猜想沒錯。  
他抿住了自己的微笑，然後說：「我想試這個。」  
「你…」葛雷格里愣住了。「你想試這個？哪個？」這聽起來怎麼像是在選糖果？  
「上床。」麥考羅夫特重複道。「你剛剛說的。」  
葛雷格里張口，卻說不出話。  
麥考羅夫特從水裡站起來，毫不避諱的站在葛雷格里的面前。不過他也沒什麼好避諱的，畢竟他的衣服可都是他脫的。  
葛雷格里看著他，腦袋裡滿滿的都是夏洛克說的彎。  
好吧他承認他其實沒那麼直，誰沒年輕過呢。可現在……  
他看著自己面前赤身裸體的麥考羅夫特，忍不住嚥了嚥口水。  
「我們都不是年輕人了，葛雷格。」麥考羅夫特說。「一點點的性不過就是生活中的點綴，不是嗎？」  
「你叫這是一點點的性？」葛雷格里傻眼反問。  
「不然呢？」麥考羅夫特昂首，有些睥睨著葛雷格里。「當然，如果我的身體能讓你有不只一次的慾望的話，或許我就會改變我的形容。」  
葛雷格里忍不住失笑。「你就是伊甸園裡的那條蛇，對吧？誘拐亞當夏娃上床什麼的。」  
麥考羅夫特忍不住也笑了。「如果這有引誘到你，我很榮幸。」  
葛雷格里伸出自己的手，示意要麥考羅夫特牽著。「如果你真的願意，我們可以試。」他過毛巾擦拭著麥考羅夫特的身體。「但不是今天，麥考羅夫特。」  
「麥克。」他糾正道。  
葛雷格里看了他一眼，微微笑。「麥克。」  
「也許，改天吧。」葛雷格里斟酌著說。  
他的確喜歡他，但他不確定是不是就該這麼順理成章下去。這有點像是某種利用關係，雖然是對方自己提出的。  
麥考羅夫特看著葛雷格里對待自己的樣子，再次順從的沒有說話。  
來日方長，他明智地想。

而一周後。  
「到探長家，謝謝。」頂著一個昏沉的腦袋，麥考羅夫特卻仍是口齒清晰地交代著司機去處。  
他的臉上不自覺地開始微笑。  
機會總是到來得如此之快，可不是嗎。  
儘管這一系列的事情頻繁得讓他覺得有些不愉快，但相對的，他發現他所將得到的也比他想像的多。  
週六，探長休假，而他身體微恙。  
多棒的機會。  
他再次婉拒了司機要攙扶他的意願，兀自拄著雨傘爬上葛雷格里家前的階梯。就在他準備按下門鈴時，大門已經打開了。  
他當然已經先確認過他在家了。  
露出來的，是葛雷格里那張帶著不可思議卻又認命的臉。「我猜，你想試，對吧？」  
麥考羅夫特的笑容拉得更大了。「我的榮幸。」  
葛雷格里嘆了口氣，把麥考羅夫特拉進了他家。  
他服務周到的幫他脫了衣服，帶他去沖個熱水澡，然後讓他赤身裸體的躺在他勉強堪睡的床上。  
麥考羅夫特看著葛雷格里脫衣服，已開始覺得下半身漸硬。「我對生活的要求其實沒有那麼高，你知道的。」  
葛雷格里狐疑的看了他一眼。當然，也就沒有錯過他微挺的陰莖。他嚥了嚥口水，轉頭脫下自己的內褲。  
「好吧，或許是有點。」在葛雷格里跪在自己身上時，麥考羅夫特又說：「但我可不會因此而抱怨。那太不得體了。」  
葛雷格里到這裡才聽懂他在說什麼。他在化解他的自卑感。他的雙手撐在他的頭旁，他們視線相對著。「謝謝你的體諒，我猜。」葛雷格里拉出一個微笑。  
他不確定他們是否應該接吻。  
如果他們是情侶的話，當然，義無反顧；可如果他們是現在這個……什麼狀態的話，呃、他不確定。  
就在他猶豫地當下，麥考羅夫特則是將手舉了起來。他一手撫著葛雷格里的臉，一手按在他的頸後。然後壓下來，吻了他。  
從這個吻開始，他們就回不去了。  
他們的舌在彼此的口腔中黏膩地糾纏，不死不休；而他們的手忙著在彼此身上探索，不屈不撓。  
葛雷格里從失婚後就沒有性生活了，但那可不影響他對這事的熟悉度。他逐一吻過麥考羅夫特的頸項，舌頭在他的鎖骨凹陷處打轉，牙齒撚上他的乳尖。他吻過他以顯得有些鬆弛的腹部，逗弄了他的肚臍，然後在他的陰莖上方啃咬著。  
麥考羅夫特的右手沒有離開過他的髮，或捉或扯。他毫不吝嗇自己的呻吟，甚至左手也捏上了葛雷格的乳頭。  
葛雷格里最終伏在了他的雙腿間，一手套弄著他的陰莖，一手托玩著他的雙囊。他的唇舌在他大腿根部最嫩的地方舔弄、啃咬著，讓他的前列腺液滲得他滿手都是。  
「葛雷格，拜託…」麥考羅夫特不客氣地抓起他的頭，藍色眼珠卻是閃著水光與虹彩。他舔舔唇，演出自認已知最無辜的表情。  
葛雷格里氣息一窒，再次狠狠地吻上他。  
他在再次壓倒他的同時，伸手從床頭拿了潤滑劑。  
蓋子啵的一聲打開。然後是濕涼的感覺從麥考羅夫特的股間傳來。  
葛雷格里溫柔地探進一根手指的一個指節，但很顯然對方不領情。麥考羅夫特咬著下唇，頂起自己的胯，瞬間就吞沒了他一根指頭。  
「我操…」葛雷格里罵了一句。  
「是的，拜託，請快點。」麥考羅夫特催促道。  
然後是兩根指頭。然後是他的前列腺。  
「噢、葛雷格……」麥考羅夫特的手再次狠狠地纂住了葛雷格里的短髮，可誰都不在意。  
葛雷格里盯著他的表情，一手扶著他的大腿，一手在他的體內進進出出。他從兩根指頭變成三根指頭，然後再抽掉一根，再狠狠地輾過他的前列腺。  
麥考羅夫特幾乎就要尖叫出聲。他的陰莖已經忍不住噴灑了些液體出來，可他還不想那麼快。他想都沒想地就握住了自己的下半身，半是強迫卻又半是享受地緊緊圈住它。  
葛雷格里被眼前這色情的一幕給逼得也忍不住了。他抽出自己在他後穴里的手指，再在自己的陰莖上套弄兩下。「我不會帶套。」他硬著聲音在麥考羅夫特的耳邊道。  
「天哪！」麥考羅夫特還是忍不住射了。  
他的液體由臉到身體灑滿了他一身。長長的一道白濁看得葛雷格里眼底一陣光。而他，則是緊接著長驅直入，一挺到底。  
「葛雷格！」麥考羅夫特尖叫一聲，陰莖再次抖了抖。「拜託，就是操我……操我！」他分不清自己現在到底是要夾緊還是要放鬆，他只希望自己身上的那個人能趕快給他一個解脫。  
葛雷格里沒有回答，他甚至覺得自己差點無法喘息。麥考羅夫特的身體渴求著他，非常激烈地渴求著他。他的冷靜差不多都要被他拋在腦後了，他想。  
然後，他抓著麥考羅夫特的腰，開始狠狠地撞擊起來。  
「葛雷格……葛雷格…」麥考羅夫特感覺自己的陰莖又開始抖著了。他再次伸手抓著自己，另一手卻又是把葛雷格里抓下來吻著。「嗯…嗯嗯……」他們吻得嘖嘖作響，胯間也不停歇地啪啪作響，整間臥室充滿了淫靡的味道，光聞著就能讓人硬起來。  
葛雷格里主動地離開了這個吻。他看見麥考羅夫特露出不滿的眼神，忍不住露齒笑了笑。他伏下身，靠近了他的耳朵說：「我想今天還是不要太累比較好。」然後順勢地，伸舌舔進了他的耳穴。  
「嗯嗯…… 」麥考羅夫特的腰椎竄起一陣雞皮疙瘩，讓他興奮得又是挺了挺腰。  
緊接著，葛雷格里卻是將他轉向側面，一手撐在床上，一手圈住他的陰莖同時並托著他的腳。  
「葛雷格！」麥考羅夫特再次尖喊。他可以感覺到葛雷格里的陰莖正穩穩地卡在他的身體裡。這姿勢讓他懸空了一半，被捅穿的感覺更加明顯。「對，就這樣……操我…拜託………」  
他從未如此渴求過與誰的性交。從來沒有。  
「操我……讓我染上你的味道，葛雷格………給我你的……」到最後那甚至像是睡夢中的囈語似的。麥考羅夫特一手被自己壓著無法動作，一手在葛雷格里狂暴的頂弄下只能無助的抓著床單。  
葛雷格里緊皺著眉頭，半瞇著眼看著麥考羅夫特承受自己的樣子。這簡直太超過了。他頭皮發麻，身體興奮得不像話。可是不行，麥考羅夫特今天才受過影響，不能承受太多。  
他手上圈動的陰莖越來越濕滑，他知道麥考羅夫特又要射了。他憋住了一口氣，放開手，讓麥考羅夫特趴著，雙手掰開他的臀瓣，狠狠地再次進攻。  
去他的！  
麥考羅夫特把臉埋在床單里，把自己的尖聲嘶吼壓進被褥之中。  
葛雷格里在一記深入後卡著，就這樣射在他身體裡，讓他的身體充滿著他的東西。他的陰莖在射的過程中一顫一顫的，讓麥考羅夫特忍不住又縮了縮後穴。  
「我的天……你真是………」葛雷格里長吁一口氣，伏上了麥考羅夫特的後背。「你簡直…呼……棒透了…」  
葛雷格里喘得像是剛跑完馬拉松似的。麥考羅夫特也沒好到哪裡去，他甚至到現在都還說不出話。  
「麥克？」許久沒聽見麥考羅夫特的聲音，葛雷格里忍不住詢問。  
「我…很好……」後者繼續將自己悶在被褥中說。「我只是有點……喘不過氣…」  
「那你還把自己悶在被單裡？」葛雷格里疑惑的問。  
他伸手摸向麥考羅夫特的頭，將他的臉轉側。然後他看見一張臉，緊閉著雙眼，面色潮紅，唇微啟並喘著氣。簡言之，就是有被好好操過的樣子。  
他再次嚥了嚥口水，然後甩甩頭，從麥考羅夫特的身上爬起來。  
「嗯……」他的離開讓麥考羅夫特再次呻吟出聲。他瞇開眼睛，尋找著葛雷格里的身影。「你去哪？」  
「浴室。」他彎腰在他太陽穴上親了一下。  
沒多久，一條濕熱的毛巾撫上了他的身體。麥考羅夫特舒服的應了一聲。就在濕毛巾即將擦到他的後穴時，他低聲說：「我想讓它留著。」  
葛雷格里一愣，瞬間炸紅了臉。「呃……需要嗎？」他差點沒咬掉自己的舌頭。這句話的結尾怎麼會是個問號？  
麥考羅夫特低低笑了起來。「你問我？」  
「嗯咳，」葛雷格里依舊紅著臉，他清了清喉嚨。「其實不需要。」  
「好吧。」麥考羅夫特帶點委屈的說。  
接著他再換過一次毛巾，將他翻過身，開始擦起正面。  
麥考羅夫特這時眼睛倒是睜開了。他一邊享受著葛雷格里的服務，一邊思考著。  
再去了一趟浴室回來，葛雷格里這次則是把麥考羅夫特趕下床。  
他要換床單。  
直到一切都整理妥當，他們才又一起躺在了床上。  
「找時間…」  
「我覺得…」  
他們同時起了個頭。兩人互看了一眼。  
「我覺得，我不喜歡眼下的處境。」麥考羅夫特先說。他指的是受制於人這點。這有違他的作風。  
葛雷格里點點頭表示同意。「我聯絡過我父親，他想到可能有幾個家族，但是不確定。」  
「要怎麼確定？」麥考羅夫特問。  
葛雷格里看著他，皺著眉說：「你再中招一次，我直接帶回去給他看。」  
「這是最快的方法。」  
「最慢的呢？」這方法說快不快，說慢也不慢。每次被附身的時間都不一定，很難知道下一次究竟是什麼時候。  
「你直接跟我回老家，等它找上門。」葛雷格里仍舊是皺眉看著他。「但我猜你的工作沒辦法讓你離開那麼久？」  
「噢，我還回家過聖誕呢。」麥考羅夫特揚眉說。  
「…好吧。」葛雷格里點點頭。「給我個時間，我們回我老家一趟。」  
麥考羅夫特點點頭表示同意。  
他們將時間約在了兩周後。雖然有點久，但這已經是警政單位最快可以請長假的時間了。  
  
就在他們出發的前一周，葛雷格里收到了一張「第歐根尼俱樂部」的邀請函，時間是在周五的中午11：30，發柬人則是署名麥考羅夫特。  
他皺眉看著這張莫名其妙的東西，壓根沒搞懂為什麼麥考羅夫特要這麼曲折的發邀請函給他。以往不是直接在他家碰面了嗎？更何況，周五中午，那不是上班時間嗎？為什麼要在上班時間去俱樂部？  
話雖如此，他仍是在周五的中午準時抵達了邀請函上的地址。  
服務生在確認了邀請函後露出了一個相當客氣的微笑。他低聲提醒了葛雷格里關於俱樂部的相關規定後，便是眼觀鼻、鼻觀心的直直領著他往最深處走去。  
最後，服務生停在了一扇深紅色天鵝絨所鋪就的房間門前。他裝模作樣地敲了敲門，接著，門把上傳出了門鎖彈開的聲音。服務生轉頭看向他，點點頭示意。  
葛雷格里開門進去，看見的是一間同樣用深紅色天鵝絨所鋪就的房間。房門正前方對著一張桃花心木打造的辦公桌，而麥考羅夫特就正坐在那裡辦公，桌上鋪滿了各式的資料檔案。  
他手拿著幾張紙，面容肅穆。他依舊穿著他一絲不苟的三件式西服，連領帶都是一絲不苟地繫在最上端。他的薑紅色頭髮梳得很整齊，再搭配一副方便閱讀時所訂做的金邊眼鏡，活脫脫就是個掌權者的代名詞。  
這是葛雷格里和他認識的這一個月以來，第一次看見他辦公的樣子。  
他嚥了嚥口水，然後朝著他走去。  
直到他站在了辦公桌前，近得甚至可以看清桌上文件的每一個字了，麥考羅夫特才是抬起頭看向他。  
他的藍色眼眸透著光，薄唇卻是緊緊抿著。葛雷格里相當不合時宜的想起了前幾天與他上床時的他，忍不住咳了兩聲。「最近如何？」  
麥考羅夫特挑眉，不發一語的掃視過他的身體。那眼神太過挑逗，讓葛雷格里忍不住又咳了兩聲。  
「託你的福。」麥考羅夫特拿下了眼睛。「相當的平靜。」他放下了手中的文件，優雅地站起身。  
葛雷格里再次嚥了嚥口水。身為驅魔師，他的直覺一向很準。他只希望他下午還有力氣上班。  
「那很好。」他乾巴巴的回應道。  
他看著麥考羅夫特繞過桃花心木的辦公桌，來到他的身旁。他抬眼看著這個他已經發誓要保護的男人，卻顯得有些緊張。  
「看來，你似乎知道我想做什麼。」麥考羅夫特舔舔唇後微笑說道。他伸手捧上葛雷格里的臉，緩緩的低頭吻著他。  
他推著他抵在他的辦公桌前，用自己的胯貼著他的。他溫柔地吻著葛雷格里，像是對待最珍視的寶物。  
「我要操你，葛雷格。」麥考羅夫特鬆開了他的嘴，然後宣告。他們都知道彼此胯下的兇物早已蓄勢待發許久，只等著珍饈上桌。「但不是今天。」  
葛雷格里挑眉。  
「今天，我想做個實驗。」他舔了舔唇。  
麥考羅夫特讓葛雷格里的手撐在桌邊。他姿態萬千的蹲下去，解開了他的褲頭。  
「你的確知道我下午還要上班，對吧？」葛雷格里深呼吸後問。  
他已經看到他的陰莖被掏出，正被麥考羅夫特用手捧著嗅聞。葛雷格里大大的嚥了嚥口水。老天，他超辣。  
抬眼看向他，麥考羅夫特毫不猶豫地吞了他的陰莖並開始吞吐。  
很好，他用行動回答他，他的確知道。  
「天哪…你真棒……」葛雷格里仰著頭，粗喘著氣。他的右手抓著麥考羅夫特的頭髮，纏著他指尖的頭髮給了他另一種感官刺激。「麥克…麥克……再深一點、啊…對，就是那裡………」  
麥考羅夫特讓自己像是個最忠心的僕從，用盡心力地伺候自己的主人。他的舌頭舔過粗壯陰莖上的每個角落，包含柱身，狹縫，冠翼，甚至是馬眼。他還側頭一口含入了他的囊袋，  
在口裡像是打彈珠似的用舌頭舔著、壓著。  
葛雷格里覺得自己的陰莖從沒這麼硬過，大概連石頭都能敲碎了。  
「麥克、麥克……噢老天爺啊…………」突然的一個深喉嚨讓他差點沒忍住。他低頭看向麥考羅夫特，卻正巧對上他的眼神。濕潤的蒼藍色眼珠，像大海一樣，吞食著他的慾望。「別…噢、麥克……我要射了…我得………嗚！」  
他僵直著大腿把自己向前送出，而麥考羅夫特則是應合似的讓他抵在自己的喉嚨深處，甚至嘗試用吞嚥的動作榨乾他的每一滴精液。  
「呼、呼……這真是………」他的話消失在麥考羅夫特將他舔乾淨的動作裡。他大口大口地呼吸著氧氣，然後看著他面前那人慢條斯理拉起他的內褲，幫他收好他的傢伙，再幫他拉起褲子，紮好襯衫，扣上扣子並拉上拉鍊。  
他姿態萬千的緩緩站起身，那貼身得要死的三件式西裝幾乎一點皺褶都看不出。麥考羅夫特從胸口抽出手帕，優雅地擦拭過自己的嘴角。「多謝款待。」  
葛雷格里愣了愣，開始低聲笑了起來。「我的老天，你真是……這到底是什麼實驗？」  
「我想試試，口交是否有同樣效果。」麥考羅夫特毫不羞澀的說。「畢竟，這是能最快得到結果的途徑之一。」  
「咳咳。」雷格里差點沒被自己嗆死。他紅著一張老臉，然後對著麥考羅夫特說：「我猜，應該有吧。」  
「你猜？」麥考羅夫特聽出了其中的懷疑，他挑了眉，微微歪頭詢問。  
「呃。」這大概就是傳說中的自己挖坑自己跳吧，葛雷格里想。「起碼，在這之前，和我有過關係的好像都沒碰過那些東西。」  
麥考羅夫特挑眉，但仍是點點頭。「很高興得知這些佐證資料。」他接著收拾起自己桌上的文件，卻是轉手交給了葛雷格里。  
「這是？」儘管一頭霧水，葛雷格里仍是接過了他手中的文件。  
「背景調查報告。」麥考羅夫特回答得言簡意賅，卻是下巴努了努，示意他閱讀。  
「背景調查報告？誰的？」葛雷格里低頭看去，差點闔不上嘴巴。  
「噓。」麥考羅夫特瞇起眼睛，豎起一根食指抵在自己帶笑的唇前。「他們都是我的『朋友』。為了交往順利，我當然得做點功課。」  
葛雷格里翻了幾張文件，然後挑眉看向麥考羅夫特。「一點功課？」  
文件的內容幾乎翻出了每個人的祖宗十八代，連養的寵物都不放過。這還叫一點？那全部會是什麼樣子啊。  
「你把這些讓我看？沒問題吧？」葛雷格里懷疑的問。  
「當然。」麥考羅夫特微笑點點頭。「這不過是點、嗯……資訊分享。」  
麥考羅夫特說得極其含蓄，葛雷格里當然也聽懂這是什麼意思。他決定閉上嘴，專心看自己的。  
「這些，都是這段時間內與我有來往的人。」麥考羅夫特說。「我將時間往前放大到半年內。」  
「這半年內，唯有這些人與我有算是不少的『合作關係』。」  
「這或許能給你些線索。」  
葛雷格里點點頭，接著，他將所有人分類成了三種。「這一份，是我覺得完全沒關係的；這一份，是我不確定的；這一份，是我認為確定與巫界有關係，卻不一定和你這件事有關係的。」  
麥考羅夫特點點頭，接著卻在無關係的那份中抽出了幾個人。「這些，是我私心認為有關係的。」  
「私心認為？」葛雷格里問。  
麥考羅夫特拉起一個標準的假惺惺微笑。「別問。」  
「只要告訴我結論就好。」  
「呃。」葛雷格里轉轉眼珠。「那如果我告訴你，這只有我父親才能確定呢？」  
「資料我應該無法帶走吧？」  
麥考羅夫特點點頭。「我會想辦法。」  
「好吧。」葛雷格里點點頭。他放下手中文件，站直了身體。「我該回去上班了。」  
麥考羅夫特瞟了他一眼，問：「沒問題？」  
「咳。」葛雷格里老臉又紅一次，並說：「不要讓我奔過三個街區就行。」  
麥考羅夫特在拉出一個意味深長的微笑後，按鈴請了侍者送他離開俱樂部。  
這天下午，葛雷格里為了一個搶劫殺人的現行犯不僅出動了一個小隊，還真的跑過了三個街區。就在他跑得幾乎要腿軟時，他的屬下則是用手機向他回報在某條陰暗小巷內找到了被打暈的犯人。  
他忍不住苦笑著癱坐在地上。

今天，是葛雷格里和麥考羅夫特約好要一起回雷斯垂德老家的日子。  
雷斯垂德準備了一小個行李箱，裡面有著簡單的幾套換洗衣物，以及一些隨身物品。  
就在他想著麥考羅夫特不知幾點會到時，門口已經傳來了門鈴聲。  
他透過貓眼，看到的人不是麥考羅夫特。  
「福爾摩斯先生請我來轉達事情出了點意外，希望能接您過去。」門外的人這麼說。  
「等我一下。」葛雷格里點點頭，表示他知道了。「我拿個東西就好。」  
門外的人點點頭，應道：「當然。」  
分鐘後，屋內的人打開門露出一張寫滿歉意的臉。「抱歉，我好像有點找不太到東西，大概需要點時間。介意進來等嗎？」  
門外的人點點頭，邁步進了門。  
一個人，黑西裝，沒有耳機，身材中等有點肌肉，站姿略顯僵硬，練過身體。  
就在關上門的瞬間，葛雷格里先發制人，直接手刀敲向對方後頸。  
人被打歪了幾步，有點暈，不過好像還不夠。發現自己露餡的黑西裝勃然大怒，舉著拳頭就衝向了葛雷格里。  
葛雷格里閃過了第一個拳頭，卻閃不過第二個。兩人扭打在一起，撞翻了桌椅踢歪了沙發，弄倒了許多桌上牆上的東西。他們互吃了對方好幾個拳頭和腳印，最後在地利之下由葛雷格里獲得了勝利。  
「看來我來得太晚？」自動自發打開門的麥考羅夫特說。  
他環顧了四周，難得地皺起了眉眼。「真糟。」  
「你說得對。」葛雷格里攤在沙發上，喘著氣說。「你『朋友』？」他指著躺在地上的那個人。  
麥考羅夫特搖搖頭。「我很抱歉。」但與此不遠。他沒說。  
不過他相信葛雷格里也知道。  
麥考羅夫特趁著他喘氣的時候，走進了廚房，尋找可以拿來冰敷的東西。  
「不用了。」葛雷格里的聲音從客廳傳來。「回我家再處理就行。」  
「你可以出發了？」葛雷格里問向從廚房折回來的麥考羅夫特。  
後者點點頭。  
「很好，那出發吧。」他艱難的站起身，走向浴廁。  
麥考羅夫特不動如山。  
「麥克？」葛雷格里的聲音從浴廁門口傳來。  
麥考羅夫特如夢初醒。  
原來他們不需要搭車啊。他走向浴廁，然後在轉進門的瞬間瞪大眼睛。  
就在蓮蓬頭正對著的那片牆面上，出現了模糊的光影景象，這畫面奇妙得叫他說不出話。  
「走吧，在後面的人還沒趕到之前。」葛雷格里牽起了他的手，毫不猶豫地走向了那片光牆。  
也不過就是一眨眼的時間，他們就站在了一棟很明顯位於荒郊野嶺的房舍之外。  
「歡迎。」葛雷格里說。他沒有放開自己牽著的手，就這麼帶著麥考羅夫特往房子的前門走去。  
「這棟房子算是祖傳，八成我以後也要繼承。」葛雷格里簡單介紹道。「順帶一提，它是活的。」話才說完，門已自動打開。  
葛雷格里看著敞開的大門，停止了三秒鐘。然後他轉頭看向麥考羅夫特，「再順帶一提，它好像挺喜歡你的。」  
麥考羅夫特挑眉無聲詢問。  
「它連我回家都不幫我開門。」葛雷格里咕噥道。  
「因為你總是甩它的門。」裡面一道聲音傳出來。聽起來和葛雷格里的聲音有些許相像，卻更多了幾分老成。  
葛雷格里對著麥考羅夫特眨眨眼，仍是沒有鬆開兩人交握的手。  
當他們踏進門，麥考羅夫特看見的是一個充滿溫馨－－好吧這是他過譽－－的客廳。充滿溫暖黃色光線的客廳堆滿了雜物，有書、道具、各種紙張紙捲，以及麻布袋。麥考羅夫特眨了眨眼，決定將葛雷格里的父親定義為混亂版的探長。  
而他們緊握的手，也在這一團混亂出現後不得不被迫鬆開。  
急急忙忙走上前去幫忙父親整理客廳的葛雷格里尷尬的笑笑，然後介紹道：「葛雷夫，這是麥考羅夫特．福爾摩斯；麥考羅夫特，這是葛雷夫．雷斯垂德。」  
葛雷夫盯著麥考羅夫特，而後者只是露出一個自認友善的笑容後點點頭。接著葛雷夫轉向葛雷格里說：「他身上都是你的味道，葛雷格。」他皺皺臉。  
手上的動作頓了頓，葛雷格里再次尷尬的笑笑。「呃，我們……」  
「做過了。」麥考羅夫特接著說。  
「做了。」葛雷夫也一起接著說。  
「天哪。」葛雷格里撫額。  
麥考羅夫特挑了眉，看向葛雷夫；後者也以同樣的動作回應。看來他們應該會很合，麥考羅夫特心想。  
「好吧，進入主題。」直到葛雷格里收出了一片可以用的桌面，葛雷夫才招呼大家坐下。葛雷格里翻了個白眼，但沒說什麼。  
當他們坐下後，桌上自動出現了茶壺茶杯，裡面已經裝好熱茶了。而葛雷格里的面前，則是出現了冰袋。他自動自發的拿起來冰敷著自己的臉。  
葛雷夫聞了聞味道，問：「你喜歡喝英式紅茶？」他舉杯啜了一口。  
麥考羅夫特再次挑眉，也拿起自己那杯啜了一口。「謝謝你。」他略為抬頭對著屋子的空曠處說。  
「你一點都不驚訝。」葛雷夫帶點讚揚的說。  
「我想，我從葛雷格這裡看的許多已經夠我驚訝了。」麥考羅夫特微笑回答。  
葛雷格里聳聳肩，仍是沒說什麼。  
接著，麥考羅夫特從自己手上提的公事包中拿出了一疊文件。他按照上次葛雷格里給他的分類一樣分成三堆，然後再將自己私心認為有關係的那幾張單獨抽出。  
「你說不能帶走？」葛雷格里挑眉問。  
麥考羅夫特微笑，毫不在意地說：「我說我會想辦法。」  
葛雷格里挑眉，還是沒說什麼。  
葛雷夫看著他兩人的互動，也挑了眉，但同樣沒說話。他拿起桌上的文件，開始一張一張地看了起來。  
「葛雷格的分類大致上沒錯，只有幾個需要調整一下。」二十分鐘後，葛雷夫放下手中文件，然後開始擺弄起來。他從與巫界有關係的那疊中抽了幾張出來，然後一張一張攤平。「這幾個人，素來惡名昭彰。但因為權勢很夠，所以沒人動得了他們。」  
「至於你私心的那幾張嘛…」葛雷夫笑了笑，「則是一半一半。」  
他挑出其中兩張。「這是大獎。但我猜，和你的事情沒有關係。想辦法挖到他們的內幕，對你有利無害。」葛雷夫對著麥考羅夫特笑出了一口白牙。  
這笑容看起來和葛雷格里真神似。  
面對這笑容，麥考羅夫特只是回應了一個禮貌的微笑。「我已經有了。」  
葛雷夫眉毛拉得老高，然後轉頭看向葛雷格里說：「兒子，你說實話，你是不是騙人家上床？」  
葛雷格里翻了個白眼。「他可是大英政府的化身呢。」  
「所以？」麥考羅夫特打斷了兩父子的對話。「任何線索？」  
兩人齊齊看向了他，然後再看向桌上的文件。接著，他們用麥考羅夫特聽不懂的語言開始竊竊私語了起來。  
十分鐘後，他們又齊齊看向了麥考羅夫特。  
「這三位。」葛雷夫挑起了其中三張文件。麥考羅夫特挑起了眉，露出了非常有興趣的表情。「第一，這三家的手法都很相像，與你會有的狀況也很相似；第二，他們對於權力的慾望相當驚人，而根據你身分地位，不排除有對你下手的可能；第三，你說他們都是你的合作對象。」  
「所以，」葛雷夫聳了聳肩，「你覺得呢？」他將問題丟還給了麥考羅夫特。  
麥考羅夫特拿過那三張紙，仔細地閱讀思索。「的確有可能。」  
「那麼，我該怎麼確定？」他問。「再等下一次？」想到那些經歷，他微微皺了皺眉。  
那可不算是什麼多好的事情。  
就算有葛雷格里的口交都不算。  
葛雷格里看了他父親一眼，似乎是有什麼話沒說出來。葛雷夫回望他，再看麥考羅夫特一眼，然後再看向那三張紙。  
麥考羅夫特嗅到了空氣中的不對勁，於是他啜了一口茶。茶一樣是熱的，這可真方便。  
葛雷夫再看向麥考羅夫特。「雷斯垂德家族在巫界，算得上是最古老的家族之一。」他開始說起歷史，顯然是有什麼涵義存在。「但由於家族中的女巫太少，因而導致雷斯垂德家族逐漸式微。但取而代之的，這個家族的男巫力量卻越來越強大。」  
「比如說葛雷格里。」他瞟向自己的兒子。「只要他願意，你那名單上有一半以上的人面對面會被他打到南極洲去。」  
「……我懂了。」麥考羅夫特點點頭。  
他懂了葛雷夫沒有說出口的話。  
雷斯垂德家族式微，是因為他們甘願放下光環。而今因為麥考羅夫特的事情，他們很可能又會回到眾人眼前。他們沒有不願意，但那不是件簡單的事情。  
甘於平淡一直都不容易，但要一鳴驚人卻很簡單。  
可人生卻會就都不一樣了。  
「那麼，我能幫什麼忙？」麥考羅夫特問。  
他私心也不想葛雷格里因為他而暴露身分。從他的角度來看，這不划算。他們之間，只需要一個人當箭靶就夠了。  
「既然你才是主角，不如就讓你表現吧。」葛雷夫再次笑出一口白牙。「我把資訊給你，想個圈套，讓他們露出馬腳。」  
「但是，要怎麼樣才能讓他們露出馬腳？」葛雷格里皺著眉頭，看著自己的父親問。  
「這很難辦。」葛雷夫也皺著眉頭。深藏在政界的巫師有權有勢，就算知道他是誰，也少了力量把他揪出來。  
麥考羅夫特看著他們兩個苦惱，然後淡淡地說：「你們指的是羅織罪名，構陷入獄？」  
「這有什麼難的？」  
兩個老男人一起轉頭看著他，臉上寫滿了震驚。  
最後，是葛雷夫先回過神開口。「我的老天，兒子，你的男人真辣。」  
葛雷葛里呆呆的點頭說：「我同意，老爸。」  
「他簡直辣上天了。」  
麥考羅夫特聽著他兩的對話，忍不住失笑。  
果然是有其父必有其子。  
「既然這樣，問題解決了。」葛雷夫拍拍手。跟聰明人談話就是如此輕鬆愉快。他手指頭揮了揮，幾個麻布袋搖搖晃晃的飄了過來。「兒子，你要的。」  
「謝啦。」葛雷格里抓過麻布袋，也笑出了一口白牙。「不過我想在家裡住幾天，所以不急。」他手一揮，麻布袋就飄到了麥考羅夫特的公事包旁邊然後落地。  
葛雷夫看了他兩一眼，然後頗有深意的說：「記得上屏障。」  
葛雷格里直接紅了臉。然後下一秒，他與麥考羅夫特已經回到他在老家的房間了。  
「看在老天的份上！」葛雷格里對著房子罵：「我沒有那個意思！」  
「但我有。」麥考羅夫特說。他的視線掃過房間，然後看向葛雷格里，並拉出了一個意味深長的微笑。  
接著，一陣光芒閃過兩人眼睛。  
「耶穌基督啊…」葛雷格里撫額嘆氣。  
這房子也太體貼過頭了吧？自動自發上好第二層屏障？到底誰姓雷斯垂德啊？  
麥考羅夫特挑了挑眉。他大概有猜到剛剛那道光是什麼意思。他再次對著房子點頭致謝，真心誠意的。  
然後，他站起身拉開自己的領帶。  
為了不引人注目，他今天一樣穿了三件式套裝出門。貼身的剪裁凸顯了他的個子和身材。他居高臨下的看著葛雷格里，緩慢的舔過自己的嘴唇。  
「呃，你會不會太熱衷了一點？」葛雷格里也跟著舔過了自己的唇，問著。事情的一開始是為了驅魔，為了保護他，可怎麼到今天才沒幾天而已，好像就變調了？  
「會嗎？」麥考羅夫特挑眉歪頭，狀似無辜的問。他再脫去了自己的西裝外套，鬆開了馬甲的扣子。  
葛雷格里嚥了嚥口水，突然有點手足無措。他基本上從未帶人回家過，就連他的前妻也不知道那麼多雷斯垂德家族的事。可今天麥考羅夫特卻知道了，而且是幾乎全部。  
他說不清心中的感覺。他原本只是想保護他的，現在卻感覺像是把自己交給他。  
葛雷格里看著他眼前的麥考羅夫特，他神色自若的脫著衣服，從西裝外套到馬甲、襯衫、西褲，老天啊，他穿的是三角褲？  
葛雷格里瞪著眼睛，再次嚥了嚥口水。麥考羅夫特不壯，但卻修長。他的四肢勻稱，腰間儘管有些贅肉，卻無損視覺上的美感。他看著他內褲上頂起的那一包，忍不住又嚥了次口水。  
「我要操你，葛雷格。」麥考羅夫特宣告似地說。「我說過的。」  
「而我向來樂於實踐我所說過的話。」他微笑道。  
葛雷格里看著麥考羅夫特朝他走來，忍不住咕噥了聲：「不，我覺得這裡不是…」  
看在老天的份上，這裡可是他家！他長大的地方！他可不是帶男朋友回家的十七歲少年，在自己從小睡到大的床上和一個甚至說不上正式交往的男人做愛簡直讓人難以想像！  
「噢，這可沒那麼難。」像是知道了他心裡想的話，麥考羅夫特站在他身前說。「就像我說的，一點點的性不過是生活中的點綴。」  
然後他略傾身，貼近葛雷格里的臉。他放大的冰藍色瞳眸漾著名為慾望的水光，盪盪漾漾地撩著葛雷格里的心弦。「你難道不曾在房間裡給自己些慰藉？」  
「用手，或是嘴……」他的唇幾乎就貼著葛雷格里的，溫熱的…或是冰涼的？氣息搔在他的臉上，讓他忍不住從尾椎處竄起了一陣雞皮疙瘩。  
「想像一下那畫面…」麥考羅夫特舔了舔葛雷格里的下唇，聲音越來越低。「你在我身下，而我操著你，又重又急。就像你看的那些影片，你會哀求我讓你射，哭著直到頂點。」  
他的手摸上葛雷格里的肩頭，摩娑著那裡強壯的肌肉。「你難道不想試試？」  
葛雷格里看著他，然後重重的閉上眼。「我的老天啊……」他側頭，凶狠的吻上麥考羅夫特，一步一步地往後退，直到他們一起躺在了床上。  
「你肯定就是我的剋星。」他們手忙腳亂地一起脫著葛雷格里的衣服。他衣服下的四角褲被頂得高高的，濕了一片。  
麥考羅夫特甚至不給他喘息的時間，身子一矮、隔著內褲就直接含住了他。  
「麥克！」葛雷格里甚至只來得及哀號一聲。濃濃的腥味飄散開來，這讓麥考羅夫特笑得更深了。他拉下葛雷格里的內褲，開始細細地舔著他。  
「你就是蛇……天哪………」葛雷格里配合的張開腿，他的手抓著麥考羅夫特的髮，仰頭閉眼享受著他的服務。「你真棒……」  
他才剛射過的陰莖在麥考羅夫特的努力下危顫顫的再度挺立，葛雷格里忍不住都想要誇獎自己了。接著，他感覺到麥考羅夫特直往下舔去。他舔過他的球，他的會陰，最後是他的肛門。  
「上帝…」葛雷格里呻吟著。他太久沒有被人這樣舔了，麥考羅夫特如此對他讓他受寵若驚，也讓他相信他是真的想操他。  
天哪，這讓葛雷格里又想到剛剛麥考羅夫特所說的話了，他的陰莖忍不住跳了跳。  
麥考羅夫特試探地伸進了一根指頭。葛雷格里根本沒有注意到他是什麼時候準備好潤滑劑的。他放鬆了自己讓他進入。天哪他想怎麼進入都可以。  
麥考羅夫特低低笑了起來。「你知道那些話都被你寫在臉上了嗎？」他說著，然後舔上了葛雷格里的乳頭。  
「那你為什麼還不照做？」葛雷格里抱怨的問。他瞟一眼麥考羅夫特還穿在身上的三角褲，然後伸出自己的舌頭，色情的舔過自己的下唇。  
麥考羅夫特低咒一聲，在凶狠地吻上葛雷格里的同時一把扯下自己的內褲。他粗長的陰莖彈跳出來，甚至敲上了葛雷格里的。他接著一隻手同時握住兩人的陰莖，迅速的上下捋動。  
葛雷格里張著嘴迎接麥考羅夫特的舌頭。他們互相舔舐、吞噬對方的舌頭，滿溢的唾液從嘴角滑出，麥考羅夫特在追逐那銀色液體的同時在葛雷格里的體內送入了三根指頭。  
麥考羅夫特一邊用手指操著葛雷格里，一邊讓葛雷格里操著自己的手。他再度舔吻上他的乳頭，用舌尖及牙齒逗弄那小小的紅點。  
直到他覺得自己舔夠了……不，他永遠都舔不夠。麥考羅夫特抬起頭，欣賞葛雷格里為了他而瘋狂的表情。他恨不得把時間停在這一刻。  
不，不能是這一刻。  
麥考羅夫特猛的停下手上的動作，這引起了葛雷格里的不滿。  
「搞什…麼？」葛雷格里重重喘了一口氣，接著面色潮紅地扭動抱怨著。「這很不道德，麥克。」他看向麥考羅夫特，卻不期看入他幽深的目光裡。  
接著他的腳被抬起至肩，既熱且硬的陰莖抵在他的括約肌上。「噢、天哪…」葛雷格里驚呼一聲，麥考羅夫特已毫不猶豫的貫穿了他。  
就像他說的，他操著葛雷格里，又重又急。他讓葛雷格里哀求著，哭喊著，卻讓他總是和高潮擦身而過。他搗弄著葛雷格里身體的最深處，卻不滿足他的要求。  
「你打算……就這樣、嗯、啊………」葛雷格里眼泛淚光，毫無威脅性的瞪著麥考羅夫特。「玩……嗚、玩一天？」  
麥考羅夫特還有餘力挑眉，他伸手捋住葛雷格里不停晃動的陰莖，合著自己胯下的動作套弄著。「也許。」他舔了舔唇，更加快了自己搗弄的速度。  
「見……見、鬼的………」葛雷格里更加大聲地呻吟。「我不……嗚、啊啊………」他的身體被折得更高，他幾乎可以看見麥考羅夫特胯下兇物進出的動作。葛雷格里仰頭把自己撞進枕頭裡，手指指節發白的纂著床單。  
「你真、美……」麥考羅夫特看見他汗濕的髮閃耀著光芒，結實的身體柔順的為他敞開著。「天哪……你簡直………」他瞇起眼睛，屏住了呼吸。  
麥考羅夫特幾乎要錯覺自己褻瀆了神祇。葛雷格里超乎他的想像，無論是他的外貌或是他的身材，甚至是他這個人。他的呻吟聲在他耳中等同天籟，也更像是催情劑。他妄想自己可以就這樣操他一整天，讓他在他身下輾轉承歡直到兩人筋疲力盡。  
彷彿是讀懂了他的心思，葛雷格里吞噬他的地方更緊了，幾乎就要教麥考羅夫特棄械投降。「你膽敢……膽敢………天哪…葛雷格、葛雷格……」麥考羅夫特低吼出聲。  
「拜託…讓我……」葛雷格里哽咽著。他的呻吟帶著哭腔。「求你、求你……讓我射…」他用力的夾緊自己，讓麥考羅夫特的每一下都蹭過他的前列腺。「不要折……啊、折磨、折磨我………」  
麥考羅夫特緊緊皺著眉。他的拇指磨過葛雷格里的馬眼，逼得他早一步攀上了峰頂。  
「麥克、麥克……噢、噢天哪！」葛雷格里狂吼著迎接自己的高潮。噴灑而出的精液幾乎全射在他自己的臉上。天哪他根本不在乎這個。  
這淫靡的畫面立刻就讓麥考羅夫特投降。「…我的主啊……」他狠狠的撞進了自己，毫不客氣的將自己的東西留在葛雷格里的身體裡。那讓他覺得滿足，覺得自己充滿他。  
接著他幾乎是虔誠的，伏下他的身體，細細的再次舔去葛雷格里射在自己身上的東西。這男人簡直與他的上帝無異。完美無瑕。  
葛雷格里喘著，更驚訝著麥考羅夫特的行為。他毫不厭倦的舔去他臉上、身上的每一滴  
白濁，葛雷格裡甚至為此覺得害羞。「那個……你不必…」他咕噥著，不知道該怎麼說。  
「不，我很堅持。」直到完全舔乾淨了，麥考羅夫特才是抬起頭來看著他。「這很美味。」他意猶未盡的舔唇說道。  
「……你味覺壞了吧？」葛雷格里翻了個白眼。  
麥考羅夫特看著他，正準備拉出一個微笑時，卻是眼前一黑，暈了過去。  
「麥克？麥克？」葛雷格里嚇了一大跳。他就這樣看著麥考羅夫特眼睛一翻一閉，整個人倒在他身上。「麥考羅夫特？」  
「我的老天！」他迅速地爬起身，甚至顧不得現場一片的狼藉，胡亂幫兩人套了內褲就喊了他的父親。「葛雷夫！它來了！」  
葛雷格里才撤去了屏障，就聽見他父親碰碰碰跑步上樓的聲音。  
「讓我看！」葛雷夫一屁股坐在葛雷格里的床上，麥考羅夫特的身邊。他在檢查的同時還挑眉看了葛雷格里一眼，眼里的戲謔不容錯過。  
葛雷格里尷尬的別開自己的眼神，然後又看了回來。「查得出來是誰？」他咳了兩聲後問。  
葛雷夫點頭，然後站起身。「這種程度的你可以處理。我下去翻翻資料，確定一下這究竟是什麼術式。」  
葛雷格里點點頭。他接著也坐在了麥考羅夫特的身邊，然後伸手摸上了他的後頸。下一秒，一團黑霧扭動掙扎著自那裡被拎出，隱隱約約還有哀嚎的聲音。「越來越噁心了。」這是葛雷格里唯一的結論。  
因為房子擋去了大部分的魔魅，所以這次的攻擊還算輕微。半個小時後，麥考羅夫特在葛雷格里的照料下已悠悠轉醒。  
「我剛才……？」他毫不意外的開口問。  
葛雷格里點點頭。「再加上房子，那個當下你有兩層屏障，卻還是受到攻擊。」他的口氣聽起來不善，帶點咬牙切齒。「葛雷夫正在追查。」  
麥考羅夫特點點頭，嘗試著坐起身。葛雷格里阻止了他。「你需要休息。」  
「我休息得夠久了。」麥考羅夫特表示。身為一個盡職的政府小小官員，他在休息時間上通常沒有太大的餘裕；與葛雷格里相處的這段時間，已是他給自己最大限度的容忍了。  
葛雷格里瞪著他，然後沒有繼續阻止麥考羅夫特意欲下床的動作。  
他們兩個一前一後走下樓，看見的是一個空曠的客廳，而葛雷夫就在客廳的正中央畫著魔法陣，看起來相當專心。  
葛雷格里走過去，研究了一下那個魔法陣。接著他意外的看向了葛雷夫：「你從不讓我用這個魔法陣。你確定要用這個？」  
葛雷夫沒有說話。十數分鐘後，他畫完了魔法陣，才是站直身體伸個懶腰。他看向他兩人，長吁一口氣的說：「對付他的是黑女巫。我想這應該足夠解釋了吧？」  
葛雷格里嘖了一聲。「難怪兩層屏障都擋不了它。」他仔細看了眼葛雷夫所畫的魔法陣，然後又問：「這裡畫得和我印象中的不太一樣。」  
葛雷夫看了一眼他指的地方，然後笑出了一口白牙。「我在想辦法讓你們回倫敦後可以省事點。」  
「你確定？」葛雷格里懷疑的問。  
「葛雷格？」麥考羅夫特詢問。他需要有人給他解釋一下現在的狀況。雖然他是個福爾摩斯，但套句哈利波特的話，他也只是個麻瓜。  
「嗯？」葛雷格里回頭看向麥考羅夫特，思索了一下該怎麼說明。他看見麥考羅夫特的臉還有些蒼白，然後又想起之前他所遭遇的那些。他走回麥考羅夫特的身邊，伸手拉著他走進了魔法陣。  
「葛雷夫畫的這個魔法陣，算是禁術之一。」他讓麥考羅夫特站在了魔法陣的正中央，然後自己站在了他身後。「簡單來說，就是利用被害者的身體當線索，逆推找出施術者。然後，把東西還他。」  
「這聽起來很合理。」麥考羅夫特說。他沒聽出這哪裡合乎所謂『禁術』的標準。  
「對，聽起來很合理。」葛雷格里點點頭。「不合理的地方在於，怎麼還。」  
麥考羅夫特想了想，哦了一聲。「你會怎麼還？」他問向葛雷格里。  
「我是個警察，麥克。」葛雷格里沉聲說。「人命是我的底線。」  
「可不是我的。」葛雷夫補充。  
麥考羅夫特看向葛雷夫。這時候他就覺得他們兩父子不太像了。  
「葛雷夫把這個魔法陣改過了。」葛雷格里說。「那可以讓我的力量變得更強。就像他說的，打到南極洲去。」  
麥考羅夫特又哦了一聲。「所以，當我回到倫敦時，會發現他已經在南極洲了？」  
聽見他這麼說，葛雷格里忍不住失笑。「我希望不要。」  
下一秒，麥考羅夫特看見魔法陣在發光。「這會讓你有點不舒服，忍耐一下。」他聽見葛雷格里的聲音傳來，接著是一陣劇痛襲向他的腦袋。  
不只是腦袋，還有他的後頸。麥考羅夫特幾乎要以為自己已經被斬首。他沒有意識到自己正在哀號，他久違地被疼痛支配了感官及思考能力。  
直到他回神，他發現自己躺在了沙發上。他環顧了四周，發現客廳已經恢復了原狀，葛雷夫正在一旁喝茶看書，而葛雷格里則是……不見蹤影？  
麥考羅夫特想從沙發上坐起來，卻發現自己完全使不上力氣。葛雷夫瞟了他一眼，似乎也沒有要幫忙的意思。「你得躺著。」他只這麼說。  
麥考羅夫特張了張口，然後發現自己完全無法說話。他丟給葛雷夫一個詢問的眼神。還有什麼是他自己不知道的事情已經發生了嗎？他開始有點氣惱。  
彷彿是沒看見麥考羅夫特的疑問，葛雷夫什麼話都沒說。  
客廳就這樣陷入了詭異的沉默。沒多久，葛雷格里打開房子大門走了進來。「你醒了。」他看了麥考羅夫特一眼，點點頭說。  
接著，他坐到了他身邊，詢問：「感覺怎麼樣？」  
感覺操蛋。麥考羅夫特用眼神寫著。  
葛雷格里點點頭。「有鑒於你的腦袋差點掉下來，這感覺很合理。」  
麥考羅夫特瞪大了眼睛。  
「對，就差一點。」葛雷格里很認真地說。「所以取而代之的是，對方的腦袋都掉下來了。」  
麥考羅夫特看著葛雷格里，思考他說的是真話還是玩笑話。  
「我剛剛回了一趟倫敦，那裡的輿論界都炸了。」葛雷格里扯了扯嘴角。「看來你回去會很忙。」  
麥考羅夫特瞇起眼睛，眼神打量著葛雷格里。根據他們在他昏厥之前的對話，他很確定葛雷格里不是個會隨便殺人的人。所以，在他昏迷之後肯定是發生了什麼會讓他控制不住自己的事。  
看著麥考羅夫的眼神，葛雷格里嘆口氣。「對，我失控了。」  
他坐在地板上，看著麥考羅夫特慢慢解釋：「魔法陣開始啟動後不久，我們就發現對方在你的後頸上埋了一個類似的小法術。只要有人開始追蹤，法術就會啟動，目的是截斷追蹤源。」  
「然後，我就暴走了。」葛雷格里聳聳肩。「葛雷夫修改過的魔法陣強化了我的能力，讓這一切開始變得無法控制。」  
說到這裡，一旁在喝茶看書的葛雷夫只是聳了聳肩。「我說過了。」  
「我覺得你應該說得更清楚點。」葛雷格里抱怨。然後他再看回麥考羅夫特。「總之，你的攻擊事件算是解決了。不過我不確定後面的這些是不是會更麻煩。」  
「……你的家族？」麥考羅夫特終於擠出了這句話。  
「這你不用擔心。」葛雷夫放下手中的茶，一口白牙亮得刺眼。「葛雷格里這次算是一戰成名了。我看以後整個巫界看到姓雷斯垂德的應該都會繞路走。」  
「噢，拜託…這不是我的本意。」葛雷格里撫額。「總之，事情就是這樣了。」他看著麥考羅夫特說。「我該說抱歉？」  
麥考羅夫特拉出一個微笑，看起來非善類的那種。「…不必。」他嚥了嚥口水，發現自己逐漸開始有了身體的掌控權。「即使事情沒有演變成這樣，他的結局也不會太好。」他看向葛雷格里，一字一句的向他保證說：「你只是幫我省了麻煩而已。」  
在旁邊聽著的葛雷夫吹出一聲口哨：「兒子，我得再說一次，你男人真的超辣。」他站起身，行了一個脫帽禮。「我到外面打聽消息，二位請自便。」  
他當然發現麥考羅夫特已經可以動了。還不走嗎？  
葛雷格里看葛雷夫走得飛快，臉上寫滿了尷尬。他當然猜得到葛雷夫在想什麼，但是這也太超過了，麥考羅夫特現在和大病初癒沒什麼兩樣，誰會在這種時候做出什麼事情？  
「葛雷格。」正當葛雷格里腹謗的同時，麥考羅夫特已經坐了起來。他看著自己眼前的男人，臉上寫滿了許多難以言喻的感情。「謝謝你。」  
「呃……也不必。」葛雷格里轉轉眼珠，心虛地說。「我想你應該也猜得出來，葛雷夫做的這些事情也有他的私心，所以你也不必謝我。」  
麥考羅夫特彎腰，手撫上葛雷格里的臉。「不，我必須謝你。」他靠近他的臉，悄聲的說：「你救了我的命。不只一次。」  
然後，他們輕柔地吻在了一起。  
  
＊＊＊  
  
這一趟回老家，葛雷格里總共請了七天的假。他們在葛雷格里的老家住了五天。這五天內，有三天是麥考羅夫特開操，有兩天是葛雷格里開操，另外其他瑣碎的時間，他們則用手及嘴巴補上。  
他們做愛的次數頻繁到葛雷夫乾脆跟房子說只要他們進房間就上屏障，最後甚至演變成進浴室也要。  
「你們真像個發情中的兔子，不能考慮一下單身漢的心情嗎？」葛雷夫看著他們兩人抱怨的說。  
在他的印象中，就算是十七歲時的葛雷格里也沒這麼性致高昂，簡直像著了魔似的。  
「呃…」葛雷格里轉轉眼珠，發現自己無法反駁；至於麥考羅夫特，則是露出了帶著歉意的笑容。  
「都已經第六天了，還有完沒完啊？」葛雷夫繼續抱怨。  
「抱歉。」麥考羅夫特難得老實的道歉，這讓葛雷格里意外的看了他一眼。查覺到葛雷格里視線的麥考羅夫特對著他眨了眨眼。  
「說真的，你們打算什麼時後回倫敦？」葛雷夫問。他覺得自己眼睛都快瞎了，還是快點把人趕走吧。  
「明天。」葛雷格里看了麥考羅夫特一眼後說。「難得放假，要用完。」葛雷格里很有理由的說。  
「所以我還要忍耐一天啊？」葛雷夫搔搔頭。「那好吧。下次別太早回來，給我點喘息的空間。」  
「或是我可以幫你聯絡爾莎。」葛雷格里微笑著說。「那是他的前妻。」他小聲在麥考羅夫特耳邊說。「他們離婚的理由是性生活不和諧。這是爾莎說的。」  
「才不是！」葛雷夫大叫。他當然有聽到葛雷格里說的。那才不是事實！爾莎是個Ｍ！  
「好吧好吧……好像你骨子裡就不是個Ｓ一樣…」葛雷格里揮揮手說。會故意讓自己兒子殺爆巫界的爸爸還不Ｓ嗎？  
「葛雷格！」葛雷夫的反應就像是被踩中了逆鱗。  
「我看我們還是今天回去好了。」葛雷格里聰明的說。  
麥考羅夫特不置可否的聳聳肩。他現在對於ＳＭ這個議題比較有興趣。

崎人 2020.06.07


End file.
